


Mage Heroes (TITLE IS WIP)

by QuartzHerobrine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Heavy WIP, Heroes & Heroines, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mages, Magic, Male Protagonist, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Please Kill Me, Teenagers, Villains, WIP, super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHerobrine/pseuds/QuartzHerobrine
Summary: Just a concept I came up with. It's a world with mages that work as super heroes. Nothing else has really been decided yet. Please give suggestions. The first chapter is just some rules for this world.





	1. Intro and Magic Types/Sub-Types

Magic is a real thing in this universe. 5% of the population has access to some sort of magical power. Most users of magic gain these abilities in their teen years. Of course, some used this power to become heroes, some to become villains, and some don't use their powers at all. There are ways of measuring magical power. There are magic types, magic sub-types, magic potential, and magic stamina.

Magic Types and Sub-Types

Nature - Control of living things

  * Single Cell - Control over virus, bacteria, and other single cellular organisms
  * Fungus - Control over fungi
  * Plant - Control over plants
  * Animal - Control over animals (including humans, however this requires a high magic potential)



Elemental - Control over natural non-living things

  * Fire - Control and creation of fire
  * Condensation - Control over water and ice (High magic potential users can use water moisture in the air to "create" water and ice)
  * Earth - Control over natural elements, excluding radioactive materials
  * Air - Control over gases
  * Electric - Control over stored electric energy. (It can be drained out of living things, but only with a high magic potential user. Note that this can't be used to control living things)
  * Radioactive - Control over radiation and radioactive substances (High magic potential users can temporarily make things radioactive, however, the object will stabilize)



Enhancer - Gives toggle-able or permanent advantages to self

  * Speed - Increases physical speed
  * Strength -  Increases physical strength
  * Precision - Increases control and precision
  * Wisdom - Increases mental speed
  * Intellect - Increases mental strength
  * Regenerative - Increases rate of healing



Modifier - Control over properties of objects

  * Weight - Control how much an object weighs
  * Color - Control the color of an object
  * Durability - Control of the durability of an object
  * Brightness - Control the light given off by an object



Creator - Specialization in magical creations

  * Artificer - Imbue items with magic
  * Alchemical - Create potions that help or harm others
  * Symbolic - Write symbols on anything that cause magical effects



Impossibilities - Theoretical magic sub-types that can't exist due to an inability for a body to contain the power

  * Time - Ability to move forwards and backwards in time and pause time
  * Telekinetic - Move objects regardless of size and weight with no distance limit
  * Reconstructor - Ability to change objects on the atomic level (Change anything into anything)
  * Void - Ability to draw upon the power of nonexistence, and create antimatter to cancel out reality




	2. Magic Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I define and explain the scale of magic potential.

Magic Potential

Maximum power level of a mage that works on a scale of 1-50.

1 - Useless Magic

5 - Good For Party Tricks

10 - Potential For Hero Work

15 - Sidekick Mage

20 - Novice Mage

25 - Average Mage

30 - A+ Mage

35 - Adept Mage

40 - Master Mage

45 - Extremely Powerful Mage

50 - Reality Shaper


	3. Magic Stamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I define and explain the scale of magic stamina.

Magic Stamina

 

Magic Stamina works on a scale of 1-10 that defines how long magic can be used.

 

1 - 5 minutes of continuous use.

 

2 - 10 minutes of continuous use.

 

3 -  30 minutes of continuous use.

 

4 - 1 hour of continuous use.

 

5 - 2 hours of continuous use.

 

6 - 4 hours of continuous use.

 

7 - 12 hours of continuous use.

 

8 - 24 hours of continuous use.

 

9 - 48 hours of continuous use.

 

10 - 96 hours of continuous use.


	4. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryn is a normal kid. Until today.

          Aryn awoke to the sound of his alarm, waking him up for school. He forced himself up and staggered to the bathroom in a half-conscious state. He turned on the hot shower, letting the water run over him and wake him up. He ate Froot Loops for breakfast, and then grabbed his things, including his favorite dark red hoodie. He walked a few blocks to his school, East Wyoming High. He opened the front doors and walked into his first class, history. He flounced into the chair and waited for class to start. More students walked in, some sat down and waited, others went on their phones, and a few stood around talking. It was a normal day. Even when the ice spike went through the classroom's window. Aryn sighed and grabbed his stuff, as did the other students. They walked outside onto the front lawn of the school to see two mages battling it out. Most of the students sat down to watch the battle. Some took pictures, but it was a fairly common experience. Mage battles happened at least once a month. 

          "Hey, that's Fusebox right? The electric type hero?" asked one of the students.

          "Yeah, I think so. I wonder who the condensation type guy is though," answered another.

          "I mean, it doesn't really matter. He's done for already. Just look at him," said a third student. He was correct. The villain was bloody and tired, and with a final electric blast, Fusebox knocked him out cold.

          "Everybody okay?" asked Fusebox in a robotic voice. He was met with a response of nods and other affirming actions. He grabbed the villain and ran off. 

          "Okay, everyone get back to class," said the history teacher in his usual monotone. Aryn shuffled back into class with his classmates and prepared for another boring lesson. The day continued, with various teachers droning about random facts. It all blurred together in the completely average day Aryn had. The day school day came to an end, and he walked home, ready for it repeat. He was a completely average 15 year old, living a completely average life. 

 

          "Aryn huh?" said a mage, cloaked in shadow.

          "Yes, my suit's scanners seemed to pick up an extremely high magic potential from him," responded Fusebox.

          "Ok, we'll look into it. Thanks for the report Fusebox," said the mysterious mage. Fusebox nodded and walked away. The shadowed mage looked at the sheet Fusebox gave him and chuckled.

 

          Aryn awoke to the sound of his alarm, waking him up for school. He forced himself up and staggered to the bathroom in a half-conscious state. He turned on the hot shower, letting the water run over him and wake him up. He ate Froot Loops for breakfast, and then grabbed his things, including his favorite dark red hoodie. He walked a few blocks to his school, East Wyoming High. He opened the front doors and walked into his first class, history. He flounced into the chair and waited for class to start. More students walked in, some sat down and waited, others went on their phones, and a few stood around talking. It was not a normal day. Aryn went through his classes, but at the end of the day, he got a prickling feeling on the back of his neck. He was being watched. Aryn spun around and saw nothing. He narrowed his eyes and continued to walk. That's when he heard the footsteps. They were happening at the same time as his, but they were still off. He paused, and the footsteps stopped as well. He started to walk again, and the moment he heard the footsteps again, he broke into a sprint. The footsteps were getting louder and louder, and just when he was about to reach his street, he tripped over a root in the sidewalk. 

          "What the hell? How did that get there?" exclaimed Aryn. A hand grabbed his hood and Aryn tried to fight back, but it was futile. He felt vines covering his body and he tried to scream, but the vines had already covered his mouth. The vines wrapped his face as everything went dark. Aryn heard noises of dirt and rock being shifted. He couldn't open his eyes as vines were still covering his eyes. He realized that he was moving, and the moving dirt was surrounding him. Suddenly, the noise and movement stopped. The vines around him fell away and he jumped up, He looked around the room he ended up in. It was a small room made of steel with no windows. Blue paint covered the edges of the room and outlined a door on the opposite side of the room. In the center of the room was a table with surrounded(TAKING A BREAK)

**Author's Note:**

> please give suggestions/criticism


End file.
